


Idle Fantasies

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one imagines during idle fantasies sometimes reveals more about one's self than deep introspection.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Azama finds his master quite attractive but doesn't consciously realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr.

            While he often acted like he was a mere observer to humanity, Azama never denied that he was, indeed, human. He had to eat, drink, sleep, and breathe like anyone else. He was greedy and self-indulgent at times, and he even indulged the most base of his body’s desires from time to time. It wasn’t like it was interfering with his duties; a quick release was all the priest needed to remove the urge and focus on the important things in his life. Sometimes, the desire was greater than anticipated, and Azama had to spend extra time making sure he’d expunged all of it.

            But it didn’t matter all that much. Whether it took ten minutes or an hour, it wasn’t that long compared to the time he lost from distraction.

            That was the primary reason he walked straight back to his room after the day’s march. This particular itch had started around midday, and Azama just couldn’t find time to get away from everyone else to take care of it. He liked to think that he had better focus than most when it came to ignoring that distraction, but sometimes he just couldn’t, and he’d spent most of the day thinking about getting to this point, when he could finally scratch this itch and be done with it.

            Azama locked the door and sat on the edge of his futon, opening his shirt and letting one hand drift down between his legs. His mind wandered – almost innocently – as he began slowly stroking himself through his trousers. Fantasies weren’t a normal part of the priest’s day, so letting his base desires guide his thoughts was just a given. Sometimes, he would envision a woman he’d met earlier, some stranger he thought attractive but didn’t care anything for. Other times, the image was incomplete, flashes of whatever he wanted in that moment.

            This time must’ve been one of the latter, as the first thing he saw in his mind’s eye was just a flutter of white cloth. _Hm, that’s odd,_ Azama thought idly. _Not all that important, I suppose. Not the oddest thing I’ve thought of._

            Letting his mind take over again, the priest shifted out of his trousers, sighing as his hardened length was no longer confined. He gave a few easy strokes while letting his mind wander again. The pleasant coil in his stomach began to tighten, and Azama gasped when a flash of red crossed his mind’s eye. He paused for a moment, running his thumb over his tip, as an idea formed: a woman with lean muscle would straddle his lap, grinding against him. It felt like it was almost too fully-formed, as if he’d seen the current subject of his fantasy before. The priest couldn’t put his finger on it, though, and he slowly began pumping again. It probably wasn’t all that important, not since the thought made him moan out loud… She would grab handfuls of his hair and yank him back, exposing his throat for her to kiss as that red hair tickled his chin, his arms tied tightly above him with her long, white scarf, and-

            “Uhnn… Hinoka…”

            Azama immediately slapped his free hand over his mouth, eyes widening at the realization. He was thinking about Hinoka. The first princess of Hoshido. His master! He was thinking about her as he relieved his sexual urges, and even though he knew this now, his hand was still moving, stroking in time with the thrusts he imagined that Hinoka would give as she bore down on him.

            _Gods, what am I doing…?_ he thought as he felt his breath grow more ragged. _This cannot be how I see Hinoka-sama… yet the idea… How long has this desire gone unnoticed?_

            Azama felt like he should stop, that the mere idea of laying with his master was somehow treasonous. And yet… he couldn’t clear his mind. If he could think of someone else – anyone else – maybe he could calm himself enough to stop and fully rid himself of this foolish desire. The priest tried to focus on one of the other women in the army… Kagerou, Orochi, even Setsuna if it would help. But he couldn’t. The ache in his loins kept bringing his mind back to Hinoka.

            He groaned and laid back on his futon. Nothing he could think of was helping; he’d never thought about dispelling his urges before and so had no foolproof method of killing his desire. _Damn it…_ Azama lamented to himself. _Well… what’s begun is begun. Might as well see how much I’ve kept from myself._ And with that, he gave himself over to the fantasy in his mind’s eye.

            The priest could see Hinoka before him, the same intensity in her eyes that he usually only saw on the battlefield, this time directed at him. Azama let his hand drift along his shaft, teasing himself with feather-light touches he saw the princess giving him as she straddled his hips.

            She wouldn’t be gentle, he thought. No, she would push him down and seat herself on him, hooking her legs around him in such a way that he would have no control of the pace. Azama slowly stroked himself as he imagined Hinoka riding him almost leisurely at first. He reached to his chest and started rolling a nipple between his fingers to distract from the torturous pace he set for himself, but quickly it turned into the princess leaning down to give him a sharp bite as she suddenly increased the pace. Azama let out a pained moan as he quickened his own pace to match the fantasy.

            He didn’t slow down, as he didn’t believe Hinoka would, and soon the tension in his stomach felt oh so close to snapping. Azama’s eyes fluttered open as his breathing stuttered and he came with a shout. “Ah, H-Hin… Hinoka!” He slapped his hand over his mouth again; the priest generally wasn’t that loud when it came to relieving himself, and the thought that someone might’ve heard him just then made something resembling shame settle in his stomach. Azama lay there, listening intently for the sound of footsteps outside his door. When he heard nothing, he sighed and lifted himself off the futon.

            Clean-up was simple as he tended not to make a mess of anything but himself, and Azama re-dressed quickly so he could get to the dining hall for dinner. His smile was a bit more forced than usual, but he was also pretty good at deflecting suspicion. _Not that there’s any suspicion to deflect,_ the priest thought idly as he picked up his rod just in case Setsuna was in charge of making dinner again. _It’s not like Hinoka-sama’s completely unattractive. And no one really has to know about this. Surely it was just my curiosity finally getting the better of me. Now that it’s done with, I don’t need to think about this again._

            It was a harder excuse to tell himself after he masturbated to Hinoka the fourth time, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka totally passed by his room while he was doing this. >:3
> 
> Anyway, comments and critiques are always appreciated, especially since I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later...

            “Do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me?”

            Azama groaned as Hinoka’s breath ghosted over his hardened cock. He wasn’t in any state of mind to give her an answer, and she knew it. The priest had teased her all throughout that day’s training – he had even practiced his spear-work shirtless – and now it was her turn to repay the favor. Hinoka slowly drew her tongue from base to tip, lapping up the bit of pre-cum that was beginning to bead there. This drew another moan from her husband, and she could feel his muscles flex beneath her hands.

            “Azama, I’m waiting for your answer. Do you know what it’s like to watch you completely lose your composure?” She glanced up to his face and smiled at what she saw.

            Azama’s arms were bound above his head, the rope tied just tight enough that even he would have to work to break free. Sweat dripped down his chest, the smell turning her on as much as his gasps and groans. And the look he was giving her… The priest barely ever opened his eyes enough for others to see his starry pupils, but now he was gazing expectantly at her, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape to draw in the breath he kept gasping for.

            Hinoka huffed in mock annoyance. “Are you not going to answer? You really shouldn’t be ignoring an order from your master, you know. Guess I’ll just have to punish you.”

            She smirked at the strangled noise he made and firmly grasped his length, giving him a few slow strokes. She could tell it was having an affect on him as Azama’s muscles tensed. Hinoka kept her easy pace until a moan escaped his lips, and then she stopped, gripping his thigh instead.

            “Nngh… Hinoka…” he nearly whined. The princess enjoyed teasing him like this, and it wasn’t the first time she’d done so that night. With each promise of release turned into a denial, he lost more of his vocabulary until he reached this state. It made Hinoka’s stomach coil pleasantly in anticipation of feeling him fill her body… but she wasn’t going to do that tonight. No, tonight she had other plans.

            Crawling up his well-toned chest, she let her folds slide against his cock, long enough to tease at the idea of release, before continuing upward, earning her a confusing gasp. Azama’s eyes widened more as she hooked her legs around his shoulders and tangled her hand in his hair, pulling just enough so she knew he felt it. Hinoka rolled her hips against the priest’s jaw, chuckling a bit as she saw some recognition flash through his eyes. “I’ll just have to give you the answer, but you’ll work for it.” Furrowing her brow in mock anger, she growled, “And since you’re being so quiet tonight, you won’t mind putting that tongue of yours to better use, will you?”

            “Uh… n-no…” he tried to shake his head, but Hinoka kept him in place. The quiver in his voice was the only sign that he hadn’t expected this. Azama handed over a lot of control in the bedroom, and, from time to time, the princess did take advantage of that willingness to submit to her choices. It was a pleasant reminder that Hinoka could still surprise her husband.

            “Good,” she huffed, shifting so she was sitting fully on his face and effectively muffling any other comments he could still form. “If you’re good, I may even reward you.” The princess lightly scratched his scalp as she said those words, the silent signal for him to start.

            Asama had very little control from where he lay, but there was no hesitation in how he opened his mouth to lightly lick at her folds. Hinoka let one hand brace against the headboard, humming contentedly as he all but teased at her entrance. She rocked slightly against his mouth as the coil in her stomach began to tighten.

            Despite being all boned up as well, Azama was diligent as ever in his treatment of Hinoka. He probed deeper with every little movement, trying to bring her right to the edge but not quite going over it. The princess moaned freely and pulled at his hair as she got closer. She didn’t hold back either, goading him on by steadily getting louder. Soon, Hinoka could feel her orgasm come crashing down, crying out her husband’s name as her back arched back in pleasure.

            She remained like that for a few moments as she regained her composure before moving to sit more on his chest. Hinoka smirked at the sight of Azama’s eyes glossed over with desire as he panted open-mouthed. The princess chuckled ran her fingers through his hair, earning her a strained groan and a slight quiver in his arms. “I could sit here all night,” she snickered, greatly enjoying how his only response to this chiding was another moan. “But I guess you’ve earned a reprieve.”

            Azama gasped as Hinoka extricated herself from around his shoulders and settled between his legs again. With hardly any ceremony, she gripped his still-weeping length and took him in her mouth. The noise he made at the sudden warmth was somewhere between a squeak and a strangled moan, and Hinoka had to grip his thigh to keep him from thrusting into her mouth. Between her tongue, the slight pressure as she lightly sucked, and the way she was rolling his balls in her free hand, Azama came far too quickly and with barely a sound to warn her. Hinoka pulled back once he was spent, rubbing small circles on the inside of his thighs as she felt him tremble in the aftershocks of his own orgasm. This was a sight only she would ever see, and the thought made her smile.

            She easily crawled up beside him and drew him into a long, slow kiss while she worked to untie his hands. It wasn’t at all surprising to her when he wrapped her up in his muscled arms as soon as they were free.

            “So,” Hinoka laughed against his lips, “have you learned your lesson?”

            She didn’t have to open her eyes to know what look he was giving her… a cocky smirk with half-lidded eyes… a look that practically oozed into his voice. “Oh I’m very doubtful of that. One lesson is hardly enough to learn anything~”

            Hinoka huffed and crushed her lips against his again. He’d just admitted to enjoying this new treatment, albeit in his own way. She filed that information away for later. Right then, though, the princess just felt like being close and didn’t give any retort. Azama could have the last laugh in their verbal sparring, but she’d always be in control in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out a good way to end these snippets, can I?
> 
> Anyway, this part was almost an afterthought, but I found myself wanting to write something from Hinoka's perspective, so I hope you enjoy this bit of drabble from after these two are married.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always appreciated.


End file.
